The present invention generally relates to a system for managing cosmetics and fashion accessories, and more specifically to such system with cases and a mirror which are optionally separable components.
Finding a location for applying makeup can be difficult, especially when shower facilities are shared among more than one person or when the application of makeup is needed or desired just after bathing or showering. Often a person wishing to apply makeup will have a mirror and cosmetics in the bathroom. However, access to the bathroom may not be available if another person uses the same bathing or showering facilities. Even if shower facilities are not shared, the bathroom may be damp or steamy during the time a person wishes to apply makeup.
Reapplying makeup on the go or between functions when a person is away from home is also a challenge. Adequate lighting is frequently unavailable and a mirror, if available, may not be placed conveniently for use. Further, a complete set of cosmetics, applicators, and accessories can be difficult to assemble and organize.
Regardless of the timing and location for the application or reapplication of cosmetics, there are instances in which a user may wish to carry only a portion of a cosmetic and/or accessory collection for particular purposes. Reorganizing a portion of a cosmetic and/or accessory collection for such instances can be time consuming.